


Ci siamo presi a pugni e poi a baci.

by Fedies



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Federico is jealous, Italy nt, Jealousy, M/M, Relationship Discussions, Set in March 2017
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 10:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14669178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fedies/pseuds/Fedies
Summary: Ritiro della Nazionale. Marzo 2017, Federico e Danilo sono entrambi convocati.Negli ultimi mesi tra di loro le cose non sono andate benissimo, complici anche l'incredibile avvicinamento di Danilo ed Elisa e il trasferimento del ragazzo a Genova.Poi c'è Andrea Belotti.E Federico è geloso.Oserei dire infuriato.Così butta fuori tutta la frustrazione dell'ultimo periodo.Danilo riuscirà a farsi perdonare dal suo campione?





	1. One

Federico aveva atteso marzo e il conseguente ritiro con gli Azzurri con trepidazione, scalpitante all’idea di poter finalmente passare del tempo da solo con Danilo.

La conferma delle convocazioni non aveva fatto altro che accrescere il suo buonumore.

Le cose tra di loro non erano andate proprio benissimo ultimamente: Danilo si era avvicinato ancora di più ad Elisa e non sembrava interessato a nasconderlo, però con il brutto periodo successivo alla cessione al Genoa Federico aveva capito che non era il caso di dirgli nulla.

L’aveva consolato come solo lui sapeva fare e non aveva parlato della stretta allo stomaco che lo invadeva ogni volta che Danilo postava una foto con la sua ragazza.

Era certo che con questo ritiro a Coverciano si sarebbe sistemato tutto, aveva tantissime cose da raccontargli e soprattutto non vedeva l’ora di stringerlo a sé, di baciarlo, di assaporare di nuovo le sue labbra, di ritrovare quell’intimità perduta.

Ecco perché, quando varcò insieme a Davide la soglia del centro sportivo della nazionale, vedere Danilo che sorrideva complice ad Andrea mentre quest’ultimo gli accarezzava lentamente il braccio ad una distanza che definire ridicola sarebbe stato riduttivo fece cadere sotto gli occhi di Federico il suo bellissimo castello di carte.

Deglutì a vuoto, i pugni stretti, mentre si rendeva conto di quanto stupido poteva essere stato a farsi tutte quelle fantasie inutili.

La mano grande del Gallo che lambiva ogni centimetro della pelle tatuata di Danilo gli fece andare il sangue al cervello, gli occhi grigio-verdi che sembravano un cielo in tempesta.

‘fanculo la convocazione, Andrea. Vengo lì e ti riempio di pugni.

Reazione impensabile per una persona come Federico, che con le mani in tasca e il sorriso vispo girava sempre a largo dai problemi.

Danilo riusciva a far venir fuori il peggio di lui.

Federico stava per partire alla carica ma prima che azzardasse un passo una mano, stretta attorno alla sua felpa, lo bloccò.

Alessio Romagnoli, che conosceva bene tutti e tre i ragazzi sin dall’Under 21, in una frazione di secondo aveva capito la situazione osservando la scena.

“Non ce prova’, Federì” gli intimò, sentendo subito puzza di guai.

Casini al primo giorno di ritiro non ne servivano, specialmente a loro ultimi arrivati.

“Gli spacco la faccia Alessio, te lo giuro. Lasciami, ti giuro che scateno un putiferio”

Il difensore strinse ulteriormente la felpa scura dell’altro.

“Seh, così poi ce mannano tutti a casa, tanti saluti arrivederci e grazie. Nazionale ce se vede. Ma te sei pirla tanto. I cazzi vostri ve li risolvete in privato, Federì”

Gigio e Davide, dietro di loro, osservavano il siparietto curiosi, mentre gli altri tra abbracci e saluti vari non sembravano accorgersi di nulla.

Nemmeno Andrea e Danilo, che a stento avevano notato l’arrivo del fiorentino.

“Lo stronzo ci prova col mio ragazzo ed io resto a guardare come un coglione, Ale? No dico ti pare?!”

Per non contare il fatto che Danilo sembrava tutt’altro che infastidito da quelle attenzioni, il che oltre che far incazzare Federico lo rendeva anche profondamente deluso.

Alessio non disse altro ma non mollò la presa.

Federico si prese un paio di istanti per calmarsi, facendo due profondi respiri, per poi divincolarsi.

Il milanista lo lasciò andare e l’altro non mosse un passo in direzione dei due, pur continuando a fissarli.

Fu la voce di Marco Verratti a destare l’attenzione di Danilo.

“Oh Fede! Ci siete pure voi!”

A quel punto Cataldi si voltò.

In squadra ormai c’era un solo Federico. Il suo, Federico.

Si girò, lasciando cadere d’un tratto il discorso di Andrea, con un sorriso che andava da parte a parte.

Quando incontrò lo sguardo glaciale e ferito del ragazzo, uno sguardo che non gli aveva mai riservato, l’espressione gioiosa gli morì sul viso.

Perché Federico lo stava guardando così? Aveva fatto qualcosa? Ma come poteva, non si vedevano da più di un mese!

Il primo a distogliere lo sguardo fu proprio il numero 29, che bofonchiò qualcosa che Danilo non riuscì a cogliere in direzione del compagno di club Astori per poi afferrare il borsone e, accennando qualche breve e timido saluto agli altri, si avviò verso gli alloggi.

“Oh Dani, stavamo dicendo…?” ma il Gallo venne ignorato senza pietà, Danilo che già camminava a passo spedito dietro Federico.

“Fede! Oh, Fede!” pur sentendo la voce del ragazzo chiamare il suo nome, Federico non si fermò e si diresse verso la stanza che gli veniva assegnata di solito lì a Coverciano.

Camera doppia,come le altre. In cui le cose di Danilo facevano già bella mostra sul letto.

Federico chiuse la porta con un piccolo tonfo alle proprie spalle, senza aspettare l’altro.

Appena sentì il bussare insistente dall’altro lato della parete si tolse furiosamente quei vestiti soffocanti, per poi gettarsi sotto il getto bollente della doccia.


	2. Two

Danilo, dopo aver camminato per tutta la struttura, era riuscito ad avere un’altra chiave magnetica ed aveva approfittato del tempo concesso da Ventura per sistemarsi per tornare in camera.

Lo scrosciare dell’acqua della doccia fece intuire al ragazzo che era meglio sedersi su uno dei letti, che si era già preoccupato di unire, ed aspettare che Federico uscisse.

Quando ciò accadde, una manciata di minuti dopo, il biondo venne fuori dal bagno a torso nudo e con indosso solo i pantaloni azzurri della tuta.

Danilo si morse un labbro, la voglia viva di saltargli addosso.

Federico non fu nemmeno tanto sorpreso di trovarlo lì, era certo che un modo per entrare lo avrebbe trovato, come sempre.

“Ciao anche a te” ruppe il silenzio il moro “Stai bene?”

“Vallo a chiedere a quello stronzo di Andrea, se sto bene” Federico si morse la lingua troppo tardi, abbassando subito lo sguardo sulla valigia aperta sul letto per evitare il contatto visivo con l’altro.

Danilo si alzò, sorridendo soddisfatto, avvicinandosi scaltro al suo ragazzo con la solita faccia da schiaffi.

Federico non gli aveva mai fatto una scenata di gelosia, mai, e il risultato compiaceva parecchio l’altro ragazzo.

“Geloso, Bernardeschi?” stava per circondargli il collo con le braccia, ma Fede lo spinse via in malo modo, facendolo arretrare di un paio di passi.

Danilo lo guardò frastornato.

“Federì ma se può sape’ che c’hai?”

“Non te la cavi così stavolta Danilo, con un bacio e una carezza. E ti stai zitto, e mi ascolti anche”

L’altro non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di ribattere.

“Non vedevo l’ora di essere qui, per vederti. Per stare del tempo col mio ragazzo. Arrivo e vedo uno dei nostri più grandi amici che a momenti ti limona davanti a mezza squadra, te che nemmeno lo allontani”

Danilo, confuso una cifra, non aveva idea che l’avesse interpretata in quel modo.

“Ma te pare che Andrea ce stava a prova’ con me?!”

“Mi pare si, Dani’! Tu però dormi in piedi, non cogli mai manco un segnale! Ti sembra normale che uno ti parla a tre centimetri dal viso, tutto sorridente, che ti accarezza le braccia?!”

Danilo alzò le spalle, imbarazzato, e per la prima volta Federico ebbe voglia di prendere a schiaffi pure lui.

“Vabbe’ alla fine non è successo niente…”

“E’ questo il punto, Dani’! Per te non fa mai niente!” a quel punto Federico esplose, come un fiume in piena, e le parole che da troppi mesi tentava di sopprimere vennero fuori con irruenza.

“Non fa niente quando pubblichi otto foto al secondo con Elisa, dove vi baciate, vi abbracciate e fate vedere che siete la coppia perfetta! Io per lo meno ci provo a farmi vedere poco con Veronica e non perché mi fotte di cosa dice la gente, ma di cosa pensi tu! Perché non voglio che tu stia male, così come sto male io quando vedo le vostre foto! Le ho persino spiegato la situazione” - Federico sorrise amaramente, senza la minima traccia di gioia - “le ho detto che lei per me sarà sempre un’amica speciale ma che il mio cuore appartiene a te! E lei ha perfino accettato di restarmi accanto, di lasciar credere ai fotografi che stiamo insieme, per non farmi finire sulla bocca di tutti!”

Danilo sembrò cadere letteralmente dalle nuvole, la bocca spalancata.

“Cosa?”

Fede scosse la testa, passandosi una mano sul viso.

“Non vedevo l’ora di dirtelo poi vengo qui e vedo ciò che ho visto. E te mi dici che non è successo niente, mentre io mi sento stupido solo ad aver sperato che tu non sia realmente innamorato di Elisa, che ciò che c’è tra di noi sia davvero importante per te. Io sono buono solo quando firmi il prestito, quando non giochi e ti serve una spalla su cui piangere!”

Gli occhi dell’attaccante si riempirono di lacrime e a Danilo mancò il respiro.

“Lo sai che non è così” disse, con un filo di voce.

“No, Danilo, non lo so! So solo che per mesi interi, pur provando ad ignorare la cosa e a non parlartene perché avevi già i tuoi cazzi per la testa, mi sono sentito una fottuta ruota di scorta! Mi sono sentito usato. E non te l’avrei mai detto, se fosse andato tutto bene questo pomeriggio. Perché sono così schifosamente innamorato di te che anche quando mi fai male, te lo lascio fare”

Federico aveva ormai il respiro accelerato, il cuore che batteva a mille, e si sentiva improvvisamente esausto.

Anche gli occhi scuri di Danilo s’inumidirono e si appoggiò con la schiena contro l’armadio di mogano scuro, era certo che le ginocchia non l’avrebbero retto per molto per quanto tremavano.

Federico era lì, a pochi passi da lui, ma non l’aveva mai sentito così distante.

“Io… mi dispiace…” mormorò.

Desiderava solo stringerlo a sé e soffocare tutta la sofferenza di quei mesi.

Si rendeva conto, ora che Federico gliel’aveva sbattuto sotto gli occhi, di essersi comportato da egoista e voleva disperatamente trovare un modo per farsi perdonare. Sperando non fosse troppo tardi.

Non ricordava una litigata così tragica da quando stavano insieme.

Danilo non aveva mai visto Federico piangere.

Federico che era sempre stato l’emblema della forza, in ogni momento, anche in quelli peggiori, con i lineamenti di marmo, lo sguardo fiero che mescolava la determinazione ad un’ostentata sicurezza.

Ecco perché la lacrima che gli solcò la guancia spiazzò ulteriormente il centrocampista prima che Federico potesse nasconderla, abbassando la testa ed asciugandosela frettolosamente con un gesto talmente risentito da lasciare dei profondi graffi rossi in quel punto.

Il ragazzo di Carrara si voltò, avanzando in direzione del balconcino che dava sul cortile della struttura.

Gli mancava l’aria lì dentro.

Danilo fece per muovere un passo verso di lui ma la voce strozzata di Federico lo bloccò.

“Lasciami solo, Danilo, ti prego”

Il ragazzo deglutì a vuoto e non lo seguì, osservandolo mentre si chiudeva la porta-finestra alle spalle.

Federico poggiò i gomiti alla ringhiera e nascose il viso tra le mani.

Anche Danilo abbandonò la stanza, diventata soffocante perfino per lui, dopo aver sbattuto un pugno al muro con frustrazione.


	3. Three.

Dopo i primi istanti di rabbiosa frustrazione, lo sconforto si era impadronito di Danilo che vagava per il corridoio come un'anima in pena.

Aveva un disperato bisogno di parlare con qualcuno.

Ma chi?

Era approdato da poco in nazionale maggiore e non aveva tanta confidenza con tutti né loro sapevano della sua storia con Federico, nonostante Danilo fosse a conoscenza del fatto che oltre alla loro c'erano svariate altre tresche lì a Coverciano.

Probabilmente, anzi, quasi sicuramente, parlarne con Andrea sarebbe stata una pessima idea.

Idem per Alessio, che era sempre stato più legato a Federico e che probabilmente lo avrebbe mandato a fanculo in tre secondi.

Ecco i momenti in cui sentiva davvero la mancanza di Domenico.

L'unico che gli venne in mente, alla fine, fu Ciro.

Si divertivano sempre tanto insieme alla Lazio e avevano un bel rapporto, inoltre l'attaccante sapeva della situazione sentimentale di Danilo e non l'avrebbe giudicato.

Anche perché la situazione di Ciro non era poi tanto differente...

Danilo bussò con titubanza alla porta della camera del compagno, dall'altro lato della quale sentì un tonfo soffocato e qualche parola in un dialetto che non colse ma che di certo avevano a che fare con delle imprecazioni.

Al “kitemmuort” poco lontano ne fu praticamente certo.

Ciro aprì la porta con le guance arrossate e un sorriso imbarazzato.

“Dani'! Ti serve qualcosa?”

Sporgendosi leggermente il più giovane vide Lorenzo Insigne, seduto sul letto, che si infilava nuovamente la maglietta borbottando con disappunto.

Ecco, appunto.

“Disturbo?”

Lorenzo stava per far vedere a Ciro com'è bello far l'amore a Coverciano, grazie al cazzo che disturbi.

Cercò di ignorare la voce della propria coscienza, voce che tra l'altro aveva un bellissimo accento fiorentino che gli provocò una dolorosa stretta al petto.

“Ma no figurati, entra” disse il biondo, lanciando un'occhiataccia a Lorenzo che stava per ribattere in modo poco velato.

Danilo si lasciò cadere sul letto (anche qui i due singoli erano stati uniti) e sospirò, strofinandosi gli occhi con aria stanca.

“E' successo un casino”

“Una novità” disse Ciro, divertito, ma immediatamente capì che il problema che affliggeva Danilo era qualcosa di serio.

“A' camera ddo psicologo è a chell'ata parte”

“Lorè! La tua mancanza di tatto è assurda!” lo riprese prontamente l'attaccante celeste.

“Due cose. La prima: non provare a fare il laureato della situazione, sij nu vrinzl e o sapimm tutt quant. Seconda: pensavo amassi la mia mancanza di tatto” concluse, con un'occhiata maliziosa da scugnizzo.

Ciro arrossì e sorrise di rimando.

“Non mi sfidare, Insì”

“Io sarei ancora qua” si sentì in dovere di ricordare Danilo, che mai si era sentito così fuori luogo come in quel momento.

“Hai rovinato la chiavata migliore del mondo e ti lamenti, Cataldi?!”  
“Lorenzo! Linguaggio!”

Danilo alzò gli occhi al cielo.

“Scusate, Iron Man e Capitan America. Volevo solo un consiglio ma non importa, ci vediamo domattina”

Ciro però lo blocco, spingendolo nuovamente con poca delicatezza sul materasso.

“No senti, ci hai interrotti, ora spieghi. Grazie.”

Il più piccolo dei tre sospirò: “Si tratta di Federico”  
“Problemi in paradiso?” chiese Lorenzo, con tono vago, intento e concentrato nel ripassare con le dita le linee dei tatuaggi di Ciro.

Danilo distolse subito lo sguardo, era una cosa che anche lui faceva spesso con Federico.

Raccontò brevemente di quanto era accaduto con il biondo, riuscendo a portare avanti per una decina di minuti un discorso serio.

Con Ciro e Lorenzo non era così scontato.

“E il premio per lo stronzo dell'anno va a....”

“Grazie Lorenzo, tu si che sai farmi sentire meglio!” esclamò Danilo, l'espressione grave che stonava col suo viso dai tratti delicati.

Era sempre più convinto che aver deciso di parlarne con loro non fosse stata un'idea brillante.

Non capivano.

Né augurava loro di capire, di provare quello che stava provando lui.

La discussione con Federico gli aveva provocato quasi un male fisico.

“Sentite ragazzi, grazie per avermi ascoltato, sul serio... ma forse è meglio che vada. Buonanotte”

“Ma no Danilo, aspetta!”

Ma il ragazzo si era già chiuso gentilmente la porta alle spalle, mentre Ciro dava un pugnetto sulla zucca vuota di Lorenzo.

Quando tornò in camera Federico già dormiva, abbracciato al suo cuscino sul letto che non aveva avuto il tempo o la forza di dividere dall'altro.

Aveva l'espressione esausta e sulla guancia aveva ancora quei segni rossi.

Danilo aveva una voglia matta di baciarlo, ma si limitò ad accarezzargli piano i capelli prima di distendersi a sua volta e sprofondare in un sonno poco sereno.


	4. Four

Il momento in cui Danilo si sentì maggiormente fuori posto fu la mattina successiva.

Quando il centrocampista si svegliò Federico già non c’era, Danilo osservò con un doloroso nodo allo stomaco il letto accostato alla parete opposta già sistemato di tutto punto.

Non ricordava un ritiro durante il quale non avessero dormito insieme.

Evidentemente c’è una prima volta per tutto…

Danilo si vestì rapidamente e scese per la colazione, mancavano solo lui e pochi altri.

A colazione, più che in qualsiasi altro momento del ritiro, i vari gruppetti della squadra avevano la possibilità di starsene per conto loro.

Appena l’ex Lazio mise piede in sala vide i vari “amici intimi” vicini a chiacchierare e a fare gli scemi come al solito.

Tutto il gruppetto juventino se ne stava per conto proprio; Gigio parlava animatamente con Alessio mentre Andrea li fissava perplesso; Lorenzo e Ciro si stavano dicendo qualcosa all’orecchio in un modo molto poco consono ad una coppia di compagni di squadra, ma nessuno parve farci caso; Marco faceva il cretino con Simone, producendo versi dalla dubbia provenienza mentre lanciavano pezzi di cornetto a Daniele; Mattia e Matteo chiacchieravano amabilmente davanti a due tazze di cappuccino caldo, sotto le occhiatacce di Stephan che bofonchiava inviperito parole sconosciute mentre Alessandro provava a calmarlo.

Ognuno aveva la sua dolce metà, nel vero senso della parola.

Danilo sospirò, sarebbe stata una lunga giornata…

Cercò con lo sguardo Federico: era seduto da solo, il più lontano possibile da tutti, che inzuppava alcune fette biscottate nel latte.

Aveva una brutta cera, sembrava aver dormito malissimo o addirittura non aver dormito affatto.

Danilo voleva andargli vicino, più di ogni altra cosa, ma il non saper cosa dirgli, cosa fare per rimediare, lo bloccò.

Si abbandonò sulla sedia libera accanto ad Alessio dopo aver preso la solita spremuta d’arancia.

Il difensore gli riservò un’occhiataccia.

“Cosa?” chiese Danilo, confuso.

“Pensi di risolvere la situazione?” ecco, ci mancava il predicatore stamattina.

“Non ti riguarda, Ale”

“Si che mi riguarda. Vedo due ragazzi ai quali voglio un bene dell’anima fare una cazzata enorme. Voi vi appartenete, Danilo. Ti stai arrendendo? Lo lasci andare via?”

Danilo aveva lo sguardo rivolto sulle proprie mani, le parole del milanista che lo colpivano come uno schiaffo.

“Non so come rimediare, Ale. Ha ragione, faccio schifo. Lascerei Elisa anche ora se me lo chiedesse…”

“Sai che non lo farà mai” disse rapidamente Alessio, mentre Andrea cominciava ad ascoltare curioso.

“…solo che in queste settimane è andato tutto di merda ed io l'ho usato come uno zerbino. Ma non volevo, cazzo. Tu lo sai quanto lo amo, Ale. Non ho mai voluto fargli del male”

“Ragazzi tutti fuori! Cominciamo a dividerci in gruppi di lavoro sul campo! Forza, la prossima partita è vicina!”

La voce di Ventura raggiunse le orecchie di tutti e in un chiacchiericcio generale gli Azzurri abbandonarono la mensa, diretti ai campi.

“Datti una mossa e dimostragli che lo ami veramente”

Sorprendentemente a pronunciare quelle parole non fu Alessio ma il Gallo, che osservava Danilo apprensivamente.

“Andre…”

“Ve lo meritate. Sistema le cose Dani’, sul serio”

Danilo alzò lo sguardo su Federico, che a testa bassa seguiva gli altri all’esterno.

Cascasse il mondo, Federi’, io te riprendo.

Non ce sto senza di te.

Danilo s’impegnò durante quella seduta, così come gli altri; voleva dimostrare fiducia al mister, doveva essere un periodo di rinascita per lui, sia in campionato che in nazionale.

Dopo il brutto periodo che lo aveva portato al trasferimento a Genova aveva fatto fatica a riacquistare la fiducia in sé stesso e la vicinanza di Federico lo aveva aiutato tantissimo.

Non gli aveva detto nemmeno grazie…

Basta, basta piangersi addosso. Avrebbe rimediato, ad ogni costo.

Se la squadra aveva dato il 100% sia alla seduta mattutina che a quella pomeridiana, distanziate da un pranzo breve e rapido, Federico si era letteralmente ammazzato di lavoro.

Danilo lo guardava duramente.

Fede stava gettando il proprio corpo oltre il limite, non per farsi notare ma perché era triste. Nervoso. Frustrato.

Gli altri erano saliti a fare le docce prima di cena da una decina di minuti ma Federico era rimasto in palestra a prendere a pugni il sacco da boxe con una foga tale da fargli quasi sanguinare le mani.

Aveva il fiatone e Danilo non ce la fece più a vederlo farsi del male così.

Lo spinse malamente, allontanandolo dall’attrezzo e facendo aderire la sua schiena ampia al muro.

“Che cazzo…! Vaffanculo, Danilo”

Il centrocampista era intrappolato tra la parete e il corpo dell’altro, che per una volta aveva preso in mano la situazione.

“No Fede, vaffanculo tu! Lo sai che è rischioso allenarsi come stai facendo tu! Vuoi mandare a far fottere questi ultimi mesi di campionato, eh?!”

Il numero 10 della Viola ammutolì, lo sguardo puntato verso il pavimento blu della palestra.

Non si era mai sentito in trappola prima d’ora né aveva mai immaginato che Danilo, il suo Daniletto, potesse rubargli il ruolo da maturo della situazione.

“E a te che importa?” sussurrò, con tono ferito.

A quel punto il genoano abbandonò il cipiglio severo, sfiorendo come un fiore d’inverno.

Poggiò la fronte delicatamente contro quella di Federico, che chiuse gli occhi, abbandonandosi al contatto.

“M’importa perché ti amo”

Federico si morse il labbro inferiore, spingendo ulteriormente il corpo di Danilo contro il proprio.

“Tu mi fai male… qui” disse, sfiorandosi il petto all’altezza del cuore.

“Mi dispiace amore mio, mi dispiace tantissimo” la bocca di Danilo baciò il viso dell’altro in molteplici punti ma mai sulle labbra.

Voleva prima risolvere la situazione.

“Stanotte, prima di rientrare in camera, ho chiamato Elisa. Avevi ragione, è stata comprensiva come Veronica…”

“Non dovevi sentirti obbligato a farlo”

“Volevo farlo, già da molto tempo. Perché non mi hai detto come ti sentivi, Fede?”

“Avevi già i tuoi problemi… Inutile aggiungerne un altro”

Danilo scosse la testa, Federico e la sua mania di mettere sempre gli altri prima di sé stesso.

“Tu non sei un problema, Federico. Non lo sarai mai. Sei la persona che amo e ho il diritto di sapere ciò che provi, specialmente se sono io la causa di quanto succede” disse Danilo, riprendendo il tono autoritario per un po’

Incredibile lo scambio di atteggiamenti che stava avvenendo tra loro due in quel momento.

Quel corpo contro corpo si trasformò finalmente in un abbraccio e Federico sussurrò un ti amo contro il collo di Danilo, che lo sentì forte e chiaro.

“E’ tutto come prima, Fede?” chiese, in apprensione.

“La faremo funzionare, Daniletto mio. Ci riusciremo alla grande, vedrai”

Ed ecco che i ruoli ritornavano al loro ordine naturale.

Danilo: indifeso, ingenuo, affettuoso.

Federico: forte, passionale, determinato.

“Ora però baciami, porca puttana” disse il fiorentino con voce smorzata, insinuando le mani sotto la maglietta di Danilo, che non se lo fece ripetere due volte.

 

 

The end.


End file.
